1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beating blade of a beater for use in cooking and, more particularly, to a novel construction of a beating blade of a beater capable of sufficiently stirring and efficiently beating materials such as an egg into froth in a short period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various shapes of beating blades have been proposed and used up to now. For instance, in order to improve the beating or whipping efficiency, there has been used a comb-like blade having a plurality of slit-like openings in its surface. It is aimed that the chance of contact of the cooking material such as an egg with the blade is increased to improve the efficiency of trapping of air and hence the efficiency of beating or whipping. The beater incorporating this type of blades, however, cannot always ensure a good stirring efficiency because the cooking material tends to flow or move along the slit-like opening.